Duros
Quite possibly the only near-natural space-faring bipeds, the Duros have become esteemed spacefarers in the eyes of most of the galaxy. They have innate abilities in all operations of starcraft, and they are highly valued as crew members. The planet of Duros saw the ascent to the starlanes during the times of the Sith and Jedi long long ago, and the race has been continuing to expand ever since. Biology and Appearance The Duros are humanoids with smooth blue-green skin, red eyes, lipless mouths, long thin noseless faces and green blood. Olfactory glands beneath their eyes are responsible for their sense of smell. Both females and males are bald, though both genders were easily distinguished. Their large red goggle-like eyes also had slit pupils. Duros females give birth to live young, and like the Neimoidians, they are born in a larval grub stage; but unlike their cousins who leave the raising of their young mainly to the state, the Duros take care of their offspring from birth. Society and Culture Duros tend to be adventurous, gregarious and peaceful. While usually taciturn, they enjoy telling stories about their travels. The majority of Duros are pilots and explorers - or else adventurous, though sometimes rash. As one of the first cultures to develop hyperdrive spacecraft (some even believe the first), Duros-charted trade routes were among the oldest hyperspace routes still in use during the Imperial era. Even in the later periods of galactic history, Duros were still known for their superior astro-navigational skills. The Duros language was Durese, which was a lingua franca of sorts amongst spacers. The Duros also established a vast, grand starship construction industry in the Duro system that rivaled the one in the Corellian system. The Duros set up their government around a consortium of starship construction corporations, with all important political decisions made by the stockholders of the corporations. This meant that any Duros that held stock in a company could participate in the administration of the system. The Duros were also one of the founding races of the Galactic Republic. Years before the formation of the Republic, the Duros colonized the planet Neimoidia, giving rise to a genetically distinct "newer version" of Duros, the Neimoidians. The Neimoidians retained many similarities to their Duros cousins including basic form, noseless faces, and green skin (though Neimoidians tended to be grayer). However, in contrast to their Duros cousins, the Neimoidians tend to be cowardly, greedy and fearful of death. In fact, one of the most powerful insults among the Duros is to be called a Neimoidian. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+1/2D+2 *'MECHANICAL:' 2D/4D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+2/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Starship Intuition: Duros are, by their nature, extremely skilled starship pilots and navigators. When a Duros character is generated, 1D (no more) may be placed in the following skills, for which the character receives 2D of ability: archaic starship piloting, astrogation, capital ship gunnery, capital ship shields, sensors, space transports, starfighter piloting, starship gunnery, and starship shields. This bonus also applies to any specializations. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in the skill listed, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Category:Races